Attack of the Stone Creature
|prev =The Eartheater |prevname =The Eartheater |next =The Megavolt Monster |nextname =The Megavolt Monster }} |image =HB Goji ep 03 preview.png |nameofepisode =Attack of the Stone Creature |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =3 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} Attack of the Stone Creature is the third episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up in Egypt. A explorer named Gordon Jarvis is driving his jeep through the desert to a location he had been looking for for the last 20 years of his life. It's revealed shortly after to be a Giant Pyramid known as "The Pyramid of Ramal." Upon climbing up the Pyramid for a closer look, some sand tumbles off the Pyramid to reveal a Giant Golden Circle. As the sun reflects off the Circle, two nearby giant mounds of sand blow away to reveal two Stone Creatures, who come to life and attack Jarvis, blasting him with Sand and Freezing Cold Winds until he is forced to flee. Nearby, the Calico Crew is seen arriving in on the Nile River. As Brock, Pete, and Godzooky go swimming in the River, Majors and Quinn stumble upon Jarvis, whom has collapsed and is covered in Frostbite. Upon helping Jarvis get back to health, Jarvis explains to the Calico Crew of the Creatures who attacked him, known as the "Stone Guardians of Ramal." Traumatized by the event, Jarvis refuses to go back to the Pyramid's location (per the Calico Crew's request,) but he does mention where the Pyramid is to them, despite his pleas to them not to go. With Jarvis presumably better now, the Calico Crew goes off to explore the Pyramid as well. While piloting their Mini-Copter however, the Crew is caught in an updraft caused by a Sandstorm. Suddenly, the Sandstorm quickly turns into a Blizzard, freezing the Mini-Copter's rotors and incapacitating Godzooky from helping them too. With Godzilla as their only hope, Majors calls upon him. Godzilla receives the call and arrives just in time to rescue the Calico Crew from crashing. At the same time however, Godzooky manages to brave through the blizzard to learn just what was the cause of it: The Stone Guardians! The Guardians notice Godzooky and they attempt to freeze him as well, but thanks to the intervention of Godzilla, the Guardians back off, only to hide themselves in mounds of Sand yet again once Godzilla is temporarily distracted by Godzooky tumbling into a pit. Unable to find where the Guardians have disappeared to (nor can Godzooky convince the Calico Crew what attacked them,) Godzilla takes his leave. After Godzooky discovers the Pyramid of Ramal to the Calico Crew, Majors, Quinn, and Brock all begin digging away to find anything of value. A sudden Sand-slide however causes the Guardians to reveal themselves. This time though, the Guardians don't move, fooling everyone into thinking they're just normal statues. When Godzooky stumbles across a nearby Lagoon, he and Pete go to fill the canteens to keep them and the rest of the Calico Crew hydrated. Suddenly when one of the canteens drifts out too far, Pete gets sucked into a Whirlpool. Godzooky tries to save him, but he too is caught into the whirlpool as well, dragging him and Pete inside of it. Ultimately, the Whirlpool carries Pete and Godzooky into a water channel, that takes them inside the Pyramid of Ramal itself. After exploring a few of the rooms inside the Pyramid, Pete and Godzooky eventually find the stone door that leaves them outside. Meanwhile back at the digging site, the Golden Circle on the Pyramid activates and the Stone Guardians come to life, only for them to notice the rest of the Calico Crew. Feeling that their Pyramid is being threatened, the Guardians immediately begin attacking them with their Sand Attacks and Ice Breath. With no other option, Majors calls upon Godzilla for help. As Godzilla hurries to their rescue, the other members of the Calico Crew learn that Pete and Godzooky are inside the temple and after managing to pull (and push) the heavy stone door open, accidentally leave themselves trapped by the Stone Guardians, who begin blasting their Ice Breath at the doorway. Luckily, Godzilla returns just in time and engages the Stone Guardians in battle. The battle however gets difficult on Godzilla when the Stone Guardians begin pelting the Monster King with Giant Hailstones (as well as Godzooky's over-eagerness interfering with Godzilla's fight,) until finally, the Guardians trap Godzilla into a Thick Coating of Ice, freezing him solid. Hoping to finish Godzilla off while he's immobilized, the Guardians then charge at him, hoping to crush him in between their attack. Fortunately, Godzilla manages to break free from his icy coating and he sidesteps out of the way just in time, causing the Guardians to collide into one another, reducing them into a giant crumbled up heap of rocks. With the Guardians destroyed, the Calico Crew manages to get out of the Pyramid safely while Godzilla takes his leave. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Stone Creatures Gallery to be added Trivia *This episode is one of the few moments in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzooky didn't have to call upon Godzilla for help when everyone was in danger. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour